1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening and closing a breech block and a cannon having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A cannon indicates a large weapon for firing ammunition by using a force of gas generated when an explosive is exploded from a pipe having one blocked side. A cannon barrel unit of the cannon consists of a cannon barrel and a breech device. The breech device consists of a breech block and a breech ring for accommodating the breech block therein.
The breech block serves to prevent combustion gas of an explosive from discharging to a rear side of a cartridge chamber, by blocking the rear side of the cartridge chamber when ammunition is fired from the cannon. The breech block is configured to open and close a rear side of a cartridge chamber of a cannon barrel for loading of ammunition.
In order to prevent introduction of harmful gas from the cannon barrel at the time of chemical, biological and radiological (CBR) warfare, a closed state of the breech block has to be maintained after firing.
Accordingly, may be considered an apparatus for opening and closing a breech block capable of automatically converting a mode of the breech block to an open mode from a closed mode through simple manipulations, and a cannon having the same.